1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to disassembly tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved Holland fifth wheel cylinder removal tool to enable compression of a plurality of spaced and aligned springs to enable removal of an intermediate pneumatic cylinder associated with the springs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of disassembly tools is well known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, the prior art has failed to provide a convenient means of compressing, a plurality of spaced aligned springs associated with an intermediate pneumatic air cylinder of a fifth wheel mount. The typical manner of replacing the air cylinder has been the removal of the fifth wheel mount assembly to enable access to the underlying air cylinder, wherein the instant invention enables the associated springs to be retracted enabling removal of the associated connector pins to enable removal of the intermediately positioned pneumatic cylinder. An example of a prior art fifth wheel tool may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,089 to Skaggs wherein a de-coupling tool is utilized to de-couple a tractor from an associated tractor-trailer wherein the tool utilizes a levering mechanism for the de-coupling arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,697 to Goff sets forth a wedge-shaped tool utilizing a hook to extract objects intermediately of a plurality of tandem wheels utilizing the fulcruming of the lever for extraction of foreign objects between the aforenoted wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,241 to Worden sets forth a lever extension for de-coupling of a locking king pin betwen the fifth wheel mount and an associated trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,296 to Logan sets forth a king pin arrangement utilized with a fifth wheel mount typifying the association of the trailer to the mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,902 to Seims illustrates a levering tool for the removal of air valves from conventional automotive wheels.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved Holland fifth wheel cylinder removal tool which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.